The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The functioning of the human body is inherently linked to anatomy and to the present status of internal organs. Imaging plays a critical role in assessing anatomical abnormalities which can lead to functional impairment. Certain imaging modalities allow for non-invasive examination and analysis of internal organs and abnormalities. Examples of non-invasive imaging methods include X-ray, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), ultrasonography, etc. In contrast, more invasive methods of examining internal organs include endoscopy, colonoscopy etc.
Since any physical object lies in three-dimensions (3-D) it is important to visualize them in 3-D. However, most non-invasive medical imaging techniques provide either a two-dimensional (2-D) projection or 2-D cross-sectional image. To obtain 3-D images from 2-D images requires significant processing which is typically time-consuming and tedious, thus greatly restricting the use of 3-D images in real-life settings. The problem becomes even more pressing when the 3-D structure changes with time, as in many internal organs, making data four-dimensional (4-D).